deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett is the Star Wars galaxy's most dangerous bounty hunter. He appeared in DEATH BATTLE!'s first episode, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, as well as the remastered version, where he fought Metroid heroine Samus Aran. Biography After the feared bounty hunter, Jango Fett, had himself cloned and was told to offer the army of the trained twins to the galaxy's Republic to aid them in their battle against the evil Separatists, he got the urge to want a son. So he made a special clone from the batch for himself and named him Boba, and trained his "son" in many ways, hoping for him to grow up to be a deadly bounty hunter just like him. But when Boba was 10, his father was decapitated by Mace Windu during a large conflict on the desert planet of Geonosis. Boba swore to avenge his father and took his place as the galaxy's deadliest and most cunning bounty hunter. DEATH BATTLE! Analysis(Boba Fett VS Samus Aran) Mandalorian Body Armor *Nearly Indestructible *Micro Energy Field *Penetrating Radar *Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold *Retractable Drinking Straw Wrist Gauntlets *Flame Projector *Fibercord Whip *Wrist Laser *Concussion Missiles *Stun Missiles EE-3 Carbine Blaster *Fires in Short Burst *Scope-Outfitted *Shoulder Sling *Rock-a-Bye Rifle... Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack *Hands-Free *Up to 1 Minute in Flight *Max Speed: 145 kph *Magnetic Grappling Hook *Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket DEATH BATTLE! Analysis (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered) Background *Age: 35 (Cannon)/76 (Legends) *Height: 6'0" / 1.83 m *Weight: 172 lbs / 78.2 kg *Rank: Mandalore *Starship: Slave I *Homeworld: Kamino *Clone of Jango Fett *Widower to Sintas Vel *Father to Ailyn Vel Mandalorian Body Armor *Made of Mandalorian Iron *Micro energy field *Penetrating radar *Resists fire, poison, acid, & cold *360 degrees field of vision *Infrared sensor *Environmental filter *Can track 30+ targets at once *Retractable drinking straw Weaponry *EE-3 carbine rifle *Sacros K-11 blaster pistol *Concussion grenade launcher *Lightsabers *Wrist Gauntlets **Flame projector **Fibrecord whip **Wrist laser **Concussion rockets **Stun rockets Mitronomon Z-6 Jetpack *Hands-free *Up to one minute of flight *Max speed: 90 mph / 145 kph *Magnetic Grappling hook *Anti-vehicle homing rocket Gallery Star Wars - Boba Fett holding his own against Darth Vader.png|Boba Fett holding his own against Darth Vader Star Wars - Boba Fett holding his own against Darth Vader again.png|Boba Fett holding his own against Darth Vader again DEATH BATTLE Boba Fett.png|Sprite used in Death Battle DEATH BATTLE Boba Fett 2.JPG|Boba Fett as he appears in Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered EE3-SWE.png|Boba Fett's main weapon, the EE-3 carbine rifle Mitrinomon.jpg|Boba Fett's trademark jetpack and anti-vehicle missile Slave_I_DICE.png|Boba Fett's main vehicle, Slave I 1416524545044.jpg|Boba Fett escaping the Sarlacc Pit Trivia *Boba Fett is the first Disney character to be in DEATH BATTLE!, the next eighteen being Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Goliath, Beast, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099 and Black Panther. **However in his first episode appearance Boba Fett was still under the ownership of 20th Century Fox at the time of the episode's airing (Disney bought LucasFilm 2 years later after that episode debuted). **Boba Fett is the first Disney character to lose in a DEATH BATTLE!, the next nine being Captain America, Beast, Darth Vader, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor and Spider-Man 2099. **Boba Fett was the first Star Wars character on DEATH BATTLE!, the second being Luke Skywalker and the third being Darth Vader. *Boba Fett is technically the first DEATH BATTLE! combatant ever, as he was announced first and was the first to be analyzed on the show. *Boba Fett is the first ever character to appear on Death Battle that first came to being in the 1970s era (the exact year being 1978) *Boba Fett and his opponent, Samus Aran, were the first two combatants to have both 2D sprites and 3D models, with the next four being Charizard, Deadpool, Thor and Wonder Woman. **Boba's sprite comes from Super Star Wars 2: The Empire Strikes Back. *Boba Fett is also the sixth Death Battle Combatant to be featured on The Desk of Death Battle hosted by Jocelyn the Intern herself. *Boba Fett is the very first combatant to lose a Death Battle. References * Boba Fett on the Wikipedia. * Boba Fett on the Wookieepedia. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Aliens Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Human Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Flying combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Villains Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Returning Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon